Dorian Summers
Dorian Summers (b. March 7, 2017) is a mutant, a Witch-Vampire hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Elijah Mikaelson and Crystal Summers, and the grandson of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team Zac. He primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2028 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He has proven to be a talented and powerful young wizard, and is particularly talented at Divination. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Tsukaimon, and a bearer of the Crest of Darkness. Dorian married werewolf Aiden Landry in ?, and together they have two children: Drew and Casey. Dorian is a member of the Mikaelson family, the Summers family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Dorian Nicholas Christopher Summers was born on March 7, 2017 in New Orleans, and grew up in Los Angeles and New York. He is the son of Elijah Mikaelson and Crystal Summers, and the step-son of Zac Guthrie. He is of Norwegian, English, French, and Japanese heritage. Dorian is the younger maternal half-brother of Wyatt, Chris, Alex and Brandon, and the older half-brother of Joel and Oliver. He also has a younger adoptive brother, Jace. Konohagakure In the summer of 2028, Dorian received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his mother, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2028, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. He was taken to Diagon Alley by his parents to shop for supplies, and he bought his first wand from Ollivander's. The wand that chose Dorian was made of ash wood and had a phoenix feather core; it was 11", nice and reasonably supple. Dorian was eventually sorted into Gryffindor house. Dorian enjoyed his years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. His favourite subjects were Divination and Transfiguration, and the only areas of study that gave him trouble was Alchemy. Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School New Directions Search for Elijah Mikaelson Around his 21st birthday, Dorian started asking Crystal questions about his biological father, such as his identity, the story of his birth, and the reason for his lack of presence in Dorian's life. Crystal tells him the entire story, without revealing Elijah's identity until the very end. Once she does reveal it, Dorian feels confused and continues to ask questions about him, focusing on why Elijah hasn't contacted him even once, especially since Crystal has always described him as "honourable" man. She tells him about the memory spell Elijah had asked her to cast on him and Rebekah, to protect Dorian from any enemies wanting to exploit Elijah's "weaknesses", as well as a way to avoid the immense pain he would feel of not being with his child. Dorian does not seem to be angered or disappointed by this, but rather understands his parents' actions. Dorian decides to travel to New Orleans, bringing his brothers along for emotional support, to meet Elijah. One evening, Dorian finds himself at local bar, waiting for Aiden, unknowing if he would show up or not. Ordering a new drink, Aiden finally shows up, and after a brief conversation, the two decide to pretend they're not at war for the night and just be themselves. Dorian confesses his true intentions of finding his biological father, Elijah, in order to get to know him and get some answers to his lineage. He continues his story by revealing his true nature as a witch-vampire hybrid and mutant heritage. Shortly after, the two start a romantic relationship. Chris is venting to Dorian about how he feels like a failure while throwing darts at a dartboard. Dorian points out that he's not the only one, citing how every werewolf in New Orleans wants to kill him, except one, but that has its own problems, referring to a whole "Romeo and Romeo" situation. Chris, clearly interested, asks about this "Romeo" and Dorian shows him a picture of him. Chris tells him to invite Aiden over, wanting to meet him. After calling Aiden, Dorian leads him into the loft where some music is playing. They introduce themselves, with Aiden cracking a dumb joke about how he's a "werewolf betrayer". Chris recovers quickly and says he's going to go order some Thai food, leaving Dorian and Aiden alone. While Chris is out of the room, Dorian asks if everything's alright with the pack sensing some discomfort after the "werewolf traitor" comment. Aiden explains the situation and Dorian expresses his confidence in him before the two share their first kiss. Later, Aiden met up with Dorian for the first time since the hunger spell on him broke, and was so happy to see him that he immediately gave him a huge hug. However, Aiden then suggested that they should take a break due to the wedding and the abundance of soon-to-be empowered werewolves in the Quarter, as he was afraid that Dorian would be in danger from the werewolves who were still not ready to ally themselves with the vampires. Dorian was upset and left, so Aiden went to the compound to help Jackson get ready for the Unification Ceremony. At the ceremony, Aiden sat next to Dorian and held his hand tightly. When the ceremony ended, Hayley and Jackson's eyes glowed gold, and when Aiden turned to smile at Dorian, his eyes glowed gold as well. Later, the werewolves danced and did flips in the street during the parade to celebrate the wedding, demonstrating their new abilities, and afterward at the reception, Aiden kissed Dorian in front of everyone, reaffirming their relationship. Marriage & Children 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Dorian is an Omega-Level mutant. His telekinetic energy signature is dark red, and whenever he uses his powers a dark red Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Dorian is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Molecular Transference: Dorian can disperse his own molecules or those of an object's and move them somewhere else. It is a form of teleportation. Haemokinesis: The ability to manipulate blood. Dorian can generate more blood from the heart, draw and control it in a psychokinetic fashion. He is also able to control the blood of others, and create a healing similar to cauterization. He has stated that he can even stop or start the flow of blood. Dorian is well-versed in this ability, as he has can even turn water into blood, which actually helps him and other vampires, most notably his father. *''Haemopyrokinesis:'' Like Adam-X, Dorian can send an electric surge through oxygenated blood, which leads to ignition of the electrolytes present in blood, causing a person to burn from the inside out. When employing his power, his eyes glow with reddish light. The intensity of the burn is variable: he is capable of producing merely a warming sensation, to incinerating a person within a matter of seconds. *''Healing:'' Dorian has the ability to heal others with his powers. *''Puppet Mastery:'' The ability to control the blood of another person, controlling their entire body. *''Weapon Creation:'' The power to create different weapons out of blood. *''Haemopotent Replication:'' Dorian can use the special abilities of others using the subject's blood as a medium by ingesting it. This is only temporary. Tephrakinesis: Dorian has the ability to control and generate ash. Ash is burnt matter, meaning it cannot be burned again. Therefore, it grants Dorian complete immunity against all fire-based powers. At the same time, it can contain residual heat, causing temperature-based damage. Ash is at a particle-sized level, and can be manipulated for versatile purposes. In time, Dorian might be able to control fire itself. *''Smokescreen:'' With the ash, he is able to create smokescreens as an distraction to escape. Dorian is able to blow ash from his mouth. *''Combustion:'' By gathering heat to the ash, Dorian can trigger explosions, similar to gunpowder. *''Fire Immunity:'' Dorian's body is unharmed and immune to fire. *''Abacomancy:'' Abacomancy is a method of divination using small particles; in this case ash. Dorian merely waves a hand over some ash and it rearranges itself into a pattern that tells the future. More sand/dust means "seeing" further into the future. This power is very unspecific in what information it gives him; he might get anything from useless to bizarre. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Dorian may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Dorian's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Dorian is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Dorian can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and he can manipulate thermal energy in his vicinity. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Dorian does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Dorian dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself, although this has never been shown. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Vampire During his early life, Dorian experienced difficulties controlling his magic as a result of his paternal lineage, as first-born witches of Dahlia and Esther's bloodline possess devastating amounts of power from a young age. Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: *''Premonition:'' The ability to see future, present, and past events in time. In the early stages of his power, Dorian receives his visions by touching objects or people related to the premonition by way of psychometry. As his powers grew, Dorian started to receive visions out of the blue, and is able to look into the future, present, or past by will alone. **''Precognition:'' The ability to see and perceive the future in a Premonition. This is the first branch of the power Dorian developed. **''Retrocognition:'' The ability to see the past in a Premonition. Dorian's original Precognitive abilities grew to include retrocognition, to see the past. His powers has grown to the point where Dorian once experienced a vision and saw 1000 years into the past. **''Clairvoyance:'' The ability to see the present in a Premonition. This ability is used to discern locations and gain information about objects, beings, or places. Dorian gains this extension of his original precognitive abilities early on in his life. Vampirism: As he is a witch-vampire hybrid, Dorian is able to use all of the same vampiric abilities as Elijah, an Original vampire. Since he was also born a vampire, he is more powerful than most vampires. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Dorian possesses superhuman strength. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Dorian is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He can accelerate their movements to cover medium distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, he appears as vibrating blurs of motion. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Dorian's body is much more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Dorian's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Dorian's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Dorian heals faster than those of supernatural hunters, ordinary vampires, werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. He can heal from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Even a werewolf bite is no threat to him, it is only painful to him and will cause weakness and hallucinations as he is not wholly immune to the bite, but it wears off. Vervain-laced liquid has also been shown to weaken him, though he recovers from the effects much more quickly. *''Immortality:'' Dorian, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Dorian can grow a pair of fangs, which he can use to feed. A vampire's fangs will occasionally come out and extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or feeling intensely threatened or angered. *''Emotional Control:'' Like all vampires, Dorian has the ability to switch off his humanity. *''Heightened senses:'' Dorian can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *''Mind compulsion:'' Dorian can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, non-original vampires and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. He cannot however compel witches, immortals, or werewolves. *''Telepathy:'' Dorian has the ability to enter the minds of others as long as his mind is stronger than them. However, as he is the son of an Original vampire and one of the most powerful telepaths in existence, he has one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and Dorian would require physical contact in order for it to work successfully. **''Dream Manipulation:'' Dorian can control dreams and the subconscious, giving him the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming. He is also able to distort reality and trap a human in their dreams. **''Illusions:'' Dorian has the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. *''Sire Bond:'' Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Dorian is proficient in four nature transformations, fire, lightning, water and Yang. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Dorian is also very experienced with lightning-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest lightning jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). He has been taught Chidori by his mother and uncle. Chakra Control: Early in his training, Dorian discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: Dorian's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Dorian had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Dorian had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Dorian possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Mangekyō Sharingan: During an unknown point in his training, Dorian awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It takes the form of a six-edged pinwheel. He has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While he has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Ametarasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Dorian harnesses the jet-black flames of Ametarasu from his right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. He is also able to control the shade and direction of Ametarasu to aid him in battle for a number of versatile tactics. Different from the other Uchiha members who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Dorian's vision does not get deteriorated. This is thanks to his mutant X-Gene, which cancels the damage; however the pain itself is still present whenever he uses the dōjutsu. Powers as a Wizard Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Dorian is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Master: Dorian is capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Kidō Master: Dorian has displayed great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He is proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Expert Healer: Dorian excels in healing techniques. Hakuda Expert: Dorian can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. He is well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where he is lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give him an edge in battle. Immense Spiritual Power: Dorian possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. His Reiatsu is dark pink. Enhanced Strength: Dorian possesses great physical strength. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Dorian possesses a genius-level intellect. His intelligence is one of his biggest assets in battle. Dorian possesses a mastery of human, mutant and alien biology, chemistry and electronics. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Dorian is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his mother, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Dorian has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team (Team Zac) and being the fourth generation Summers (son of Crystal Summers, grandson of Cyclops and the great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Dorian has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Brandon holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Dorian is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multilingual: A gifted polyglot; Dorian is fluent in many languages including English, Italian, French, Japanese, Russian, Latin, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Chinese, Arabic and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Voice ability: Master Astral Combatant: Dorian is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Class 50-75: He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 60 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Desiccation: If a vampire does not have any sort of blood in their system, it will weaken them and make them be in a coma and it will cause their veins rubbing against each other and it is quite painful but if a human is near the vampire, their bloodlust will be too powerful to obtain. Hunter's Curse: If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. Fire or Sunlight (formerly): Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. However, since Dorian activated his tephrakinetic powers, he has become immune to the effects of fire. Although, he is still weakened by the sun without his Lapis Lazuli ring. 'Appearance' Dorian3.JPG Dorian.jpg Dorian2.jpg Dorian4.JPG Dorian5.JPG Dorian6.JPG Dorian8.JPG Dorian9.JPG Dorian10.jpg Dorian12.jpg Dorian_Nephew.jpg Dorian_Vampire_Eyes.jpg|Dorian's vampiric eyes. Pisces_Symbol.JPG|Dorian's Pisces tattoo. Dorian Sharingan.JPG|Dorian's Mangekyō Sharingan. Dorian_Shadowwing.jpg|Dorian's X-Men Uniform. Dorian bears a strong resemblance to both Elijah and Crystal. He has piercing light blue eyes with a fair skin. Whenever he smells blood, his eyes turn red due to the fact that blood is rushing into his eyes, making him almost look evil to other people. Dorian has inherited his father's tremendous cheek bones and a seductive bad boy smile which makes him irresistible to women. His body is toned, muscular and slim. *'Hair:' Dorian has short dark brown hair, usually kept in a spiky fashion. He is also clean shaven the majority of the time. *'Wardrobe:' Dorian is usually seen with simple cothing. He can be seen wearing short-sleeved shirts, with long-sleeved shirts underneath. Dorian also loves to wear leather jackets. *'Tattoos:' Dorian has two known tattoos; the Crest of Darkness below his neck and the Pisces sign on his left wrist. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' Dorian is extremely compassionate, kind, hardworking, honest, humorous, responsible and highly intelligent. His personality is very similar to his mother, but also to his step-father. Similar to his biological father, Dorian is known to be a young man who lives by a code of honor and morality, and strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he gives his word to someone, he keeps it. As he is a vampire his emotions and traits are heightened, especially when he is excited. Like his parents and brothers, Dorian believes that family comes first, and it has been shown countless times that he would do anything to protect them. On one occasion, Dorian was even willing to take off his Lapis Lazuli ring to save Chris, even though at the time he did not know that the sun is not lethal to him. 'Equipment' Digivice: Dorian carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Tsukaimon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Dorian carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Darkness around his neck. This allows his Tsukaimon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Lapis Lazuli: Crystal created a Lapis Lazuli in the form of a golden ring, which enables Dorian to walk in daylight without being harmed. The golden ring was first a spare kept by Elijah, and is identical to his own and to those of his siblings'. Elijah had it engraved when Dorian was born, with the words "Always and Forever" around the lapis lazuli stone, and the Elder Futhark spelling of Dorian's name on the bottom (ᛞᛟᚱᛁᚨᚾ). Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Kunai, along with the shuriken, is one of the most common ninja tools used by ninjas. The kunai is a black dagger designed for thrusting and stabbing, though it can still do some damage if thrown despite not being designed for it, and is about the length of one's hand. The shuriken are sharpened, four-pronged metal stars, useful for throwing. Although small, they can be used to distract, pin down enemy shinobi, or if accurate enough, can be deadly. They have an open circle in the centre, useful for grabbing with a finger, to avoid cutting oneself, or to put thread through. The circle is also beneficial to the weapon's overall aerodynamics, ensuring more accurate trajectories. Wand: Dorian purchased a 11" ash wood wand with a phoenix feather core in 2023. Zanpakutō: Eien no Hanketsu ("Eternal Judgement") is Dorian's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of six-pointed bronze-colored star, almost similar to his Mangekyō Sharingan. It has a bronze guard, with dark red hilt-wrapping and a maroon sheath. His Zanpakutō is an unclassified type. *'Shikai:' Eien no Hanketsu's release command is "Bleed" ("Shukketsu"). In its Shikai form, Eien no Hanketsu transforms into an oversized battleaxe with a red-and-black color scheme. The red blade is large and curves over some of the shaft as many bearded axes do. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Eien no Hanketsu allows Dorian to convert spiritual energy into blood, which he then can manipulate and use in various ways. It's been shown that if low on spiritual energy, Dorian is able to use his own blood as a source for his abilities. ***'Chidangan:' Dorian collects blood in his hand and shoots it away, similar to a bullet. Depending on how much blood he uses, the stronger the shot. He can compress his blood to make a more powerful bullet which can deal more damage. The bullet can also ricochet against other objects, thus changing its course. It has been shown that Dorian can change the shape of the bullet, from round to spike-like shape. He has trained his Blood Bullet to be faster and stronger, as well as learning to shoot multiple bullets at once. ***'Oto Chidangan:' During his advanced training, Dorian developed a new kind of Blood Bullet. He uses blood to make a bullet that is smaller and slimmer than his usual one. This way the bullet travels at a much faster speed and can be fired multiple times one after the other, as well as overpowering the worm eater weapons and can even pierce other objects and his opponents. While the regular Blood Bullet is more like a cannon, the Supersonic Blood Bullet fires like a machine gun. *'Bankai:' Kōgō Eien no Hanketsu ("The Empress' Eternal Judgement"). **''Bankai Special Ability:'' In Bankai state, Dorian's control over blood is much more powerful and versatile, stating that this power is very similar to his haemokinetic powers and is basically limited only by his imagination. ***'Eternal Blood Bullet:' This version of the Blood Bullet has a faster and much more powerful bullet that causes patterned, shiny red-pink lines to cover his body. Eternal Blood Bullets also look slightly different than a regular Blood Bullet. When the bullet hits its target directly, it expands and explodes quite rapidly causing huge amount of damage. ***'Karasu Tsume:' Dorian can manifest blood into a scythe-like blade or blades. The blades can be inverted, outverted or sometimes straight with a hook at the end that resembles a hook sword. The straight blades are usually created from the top of his hand. He can create the blades on any part of his body, but usually chooses to do so on his forearms. He can shape the blade into straight or curvy blade. The basic use of this ability is to slice or cut down something or someone. Over the years, Dorian has trained and perfected his powers that are now strong enough to slice through solid steel door. He can use them to guard as well, by crossing them together to stop a direct attack or an incoming projectile. While the blades are typically two to three feet long, Dorian can shape the blades in a netting-pattern, in order to greatly lengthen them allowing him to attack people at long range. ***'Chi no Ken:' Dorian can use blood to cover mainly his fists and feet, but also his entire body, for additional defense and power. He can also gather more blood than usual, to create a rock-like formation around his hand, therefore, doing more damage than a "normal" cover. Also, he can use this ability to seal wounds as displayed when he was stabbed by an Arrancar. 'Transportations' Teleportation: 'Links' *Dorian Summers/Trivia *Quotations by or about Dorian Summers *Dorian Summers/Relationships *Dorian Summers/Gallery Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Immortal Characters Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Mikaelson family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Haemokinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Fire Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2017 Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Teleporters Category:Tephrakinetics Category:Heat Immunity Category:Healers Category:House of Phoenix Category:Wizards Category:Power Mimicry Category:Precogs Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Darkness Bearers Category:Retrocogs Category:Clairvoyance Category:Team Zac Members Category:Blood Release users Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Shinigamis Category:17th Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kido Masters Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Water Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Homosexual Characters Category:English Category:Gryffindors